Could It Be ((Part 4)) Sex scene
by SonadowPrince
Summary: So basically I wrote up this fan fiction like a few years ago... Problem was it was awful and I wanted to edit it... and I realized that I left out all the fun/lemon stuff ;) So here you go guys! If you want to read the entire thing, go to DeviantArt, BloodyPain48 and the story is "Could It Be"... Happy reading ;-)


{Writer's note: Hey there! Just know that this comes from my own personal fan fiction I posted on DeviantART years ago... Problem with DeviantART is that you can't post smut/lemon/etc... So after perfecting my writing over the years, I decided to give it a go... Just know that it comes right after some events that took place in the story prior to this moment... So if you want to be caught up, just go to my DA page and start reading... I have a few several other stories on there as well ;p Enjoy guys!}

{P.S… Shadow's POV.}

"Sup?"

"Damn... I apologize that I woke you." I sighed in annoyance.

"Pffftt... You didn't wake me, I promise. The storm outside did."

Sonic was being his cocky self as usual. So, I just rolled my eyes, leaning a little on his doorway. "Oh well... I tried using the bathroom downstairs. but you failed to tell your guest that the toilet was broken."

"Oh yeah... It's broken by the way~" Sonic chuckled from his bed, Since I was the ultimate lifeform, I could see very well within the dark, so I watched him sit up and stretch a little. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me Sonic," I reassured as I turned to the top of the stairs, to begin my journey back down. Almost two seconds later, Sonic got in front of me and was only five inches away from my face. "Shadow... I honestly don't want you to sleep on the sofa, It's not fair." I was confused a little, eyeing his expressions as I pulled away a little bit. "Wait... Then where do you want me to sleep? In the guest room?" I asked, glancing down the rest of the hallway... I then felt Sonic's fingers touch the back of my hand and snake their way between my own.

"Well, I'd offer the guest room earlier if it was ready to be used... I've been so lazy with it and I haven't even put on sheets on the bed in there yet..." He then chuckles a little, a cocky grin forming on his face. "But do you know what bed does have sheets?"

"Yours..." I mumbled a little.

"Heyyyyy~ Correctamundo!" Sonic laughed a little. "How about it?"

"..." I felt my eye twitch a little... This was making my mind go to all sorts of dirty places... But I sighed in defeat. "Fine, hedgehog... But stay on your damn side of the bed."

"Awesome~ Thanks!" Sonic cheerfully said, nearly dragging me into his bedroom at this point. "I'm doing you a huge favor, trust me." He says with a laugh, leading me towards his bed. "Now your old man bladder doesn't have to wait that long to take a piss since the bathroom is right across the hall or connected to my bedroom~," He said nodding towards the left side of his room, sure enough, there was indeed a bathroom there too.

"Oh, thanks." I couldn't help but deadpan... He calls me old all the time. Once we were close enough to the bed we climbed underneath the covers... I relaxed underneath the sheets and leaned my head back tiredly onto an extra pillow Sonic had... It amazed me that he was still single and had such a large house and even a king-sized bed... Like what is he doing all by his lonesome like this?... Before I could ponder more though... I drifted off to sleep... I, however, awoke by something tugging at my hand... I turned my head a little and spotted what was going on... Sonic had my hand between his arms... He was cuddling it almost... I bit my tongue to hold back any sound from trying to escape from between my lips... I then sighed in defeat, allowing him to have my hand... It was a nice feeling though... The bare skin of his chest and chin touching my bare skin on my fingers... I had always figured his skin to be dry or rough... but it was soft... but cold... He was cold.

Frowning, I pulled him closer to me and I moved closer towards him. I snaked my other arm around him as I rested my chin on top of his big, stupid head... I sighed softly as I tried to warm him up a little in my embrace... Sure, he was annoying at times... but I did care for this hedgehog... I didn't know why though... I guess it's Maria's handiwork... She makes strange things happen all the time...

"Mm..." He hummed a little in my arms, which made me freeze a little. "W-what are you doing Shadow...?" He asked tiredly, he then pulled back a little... Forcing me to make eye contact with him. "I thought you said you wanted me to stay on my side of the bed...?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"...You are... I'm not." I said with a slight smirk... He then began to do something that completely threw me off guard... He pressed his lips against mine, my eyes shot open and I was in shock... I had no idea how to react as he pulled back a little.

"What? You ain't gonna kiss me back?" He asked, grinning like a fool at this point.

"..." I glared at him before I forced my hand out from his grip and I forced him flat onto his back, pinning him down by his wrists as I climbed on top of him. "A warning would be nice, Faker," I said darkly, leaning down to kiss him... I kissed him hard and passionately, I felt his warm lips against mine... And before I knew it. We were making out like two teenagers on prom night...

My tongue slid between his lips with ease… I hadn't really done a lot of kissing in my life… The only person had I ever gotten a kiss from was Maria, but it was only on the cheek. Now being best friends with a woman who watched a lot of chick flicks… I basically got the idea from them… Carefully swirling my tongue around his, my grip slightly loosened on his wrists. He whimpered slightly within our kiss before I slowly broke it... A trail of saliva connecting our lips was only evidence left behind. I bit my lip as my grip tightened once again. "...Do you want this...?" I whispered, my eyes locking with his.

"I-if I didn't I wouldn't have allowed you to stick your tongue into my mouth~" He said with a grin, he then winks at me. "Show me what you got old man~" He teased.

I released my grip on his wrists as I sat up, removing the covers with me... I then pulled Sonic up, onto my lap as I began to kiss at his neck and shoulders... He trembled ever so slightly in my grip before I trailed a hand down his back, stroking his tail once my hand reached it. He mewed in pleasure before he returned light kisses upon my cheek and lips... I held my breath for a second before I licked his neck slowly, trailing my index finger on the underside of his tail...

"Have you ever done this before...?" I asked.

"U-um..." Sonic glanced away as I ran my finger across his tailhole. "N-no... I mean.." He then blushed and glanced away for a second, before shyly looking at me. "I... I uh..." He then laughed. "Jeez listen to me, all nervous like a school girl all of a sudden.." He then sighed in defeat. "I haven't had sex before... But I have played with myself on occasion.. but never back there..." He admitted.

"Ah..." I felt a grin from across my lips... I was going to be his first... Lovely. "Well, there's a first time to everything I guess." I reminded him, forcing him back onto his back... But I didn't follow... I leaned over him and began to plant kisses on his peachy chest and began to trail the tender kisses downward... His back arched slightly as I licked at his navel...

"J-jeez.." He gasped, he then covered his mouth as my lips and tongue trailed even further down... I began to nip at his pelvis and he groaned...

"Uncover your mouth," I ordered, watching him from below... I then began to lick and suckle at his pelvis. "I want to hear you." I forced one of his legs upwards and he gasped... I had full access to everything he had to offer... Eventually, he began to become aroused and his fullness finally came out of hiding... I smirked a little before I trailed my tongue on the underside of his member... Tracing the detailed veins on his private... He gave a quiet moan... I wanted him to be louder so I slid my tongue up his length and finally swirled it around his tip...

"G-Gah! S-Shad!" His voice hitched as he reached down, trying to push my head away. "D-Don't do that!" He ordered, but I didn't listen of course; if anything it urged me to keep going. So I swirled even faster around his member and he arched his back in pleasure, his legs trembling in my hands. He whimpered as I took in his full length into my mouth... I didn't hesitate as I began to bob my head in a rhythm that would be easy to manipulate... I felt him thrust against my mouth as his testis gently slapped against my chin. His natural instinct was kicking in from the pleasure. I opened my eyes to watch him and I could only fall deeper in love... He looked so lewd and erotic. An arm covering his eyes as he gripped the sheets underneath us with his other hand... Biting down on his bottom lip as he thrust into my warm mouth... He was going crazy...

I drooled quite a lot as I sucked on his dick, so lubing his hole wasn't going to be much of an issue... He then gasped.

"S-Shadow!" He uncovered his eyes and shyly looked down at me, my tongue wrapping around his erection as I pulled back... "S-Something is coming..." He admitted.

"Good." I bluntly stated, rubbing my index finger against his entrance... Still holding one of his legs up into the air... "Just cum when you need to," I told him. "It's no use to hold it back at this point..." I then stuck a finger into him and his eyes flew open.

"A-Ah!" He then threw his head back, unable to hide the fact that he was embarrassed at this point as I began to finger him... I then began to suckle at his cock once more... Being sure to nip at the sensitive veins and his tip... He fought back the urge to climax for a while before he finally just gave in.

"S-Shadow! I-I'm gonna-" I didn't give him any time to finish his sentence as I jammed my finger into his P-Spot, biting down on his tip so I could swallow it all... He gave a cry of pleasure. "O-Oh Chaos!" He then came into my mouth... His warm love cream coated my mouth quickly... I tried to savor his taste but it was almost impossible without letting any spill out... I swallowed his load as I pulled back, removing my finger from his hole while my mouth left his throbbing and now soaking wet dick... I swallowed most of what Sonic came before I licked my lips in pleasure... He tasted bittersweet and it was a turn on to know that I was able to be the first person to ever taste Sonic like this. Satisfied as I held his trembling leg, I gazed down at him and his entire face was flustered.

"My... You came a lot.." I said with a smirk, I then gently stroked his shaft gently. "And you're still hard.." I scoffed at the embarrassed hedgehog who laid before me.

"I-It's not my fault." He shot back, glaring at me for a second before I pulled my hand away from his dick... He then jumped as I forced his other leg up into the air... "N-Now what..?" He asked, being forced to lay back onto his pillow while I forced his ass into the air for access.

"You're not done yet." I then rocked my hips forward, pressing my own erection against one of his buttocks... His eyes widened and he locked eyes with me.

"W-Wait... You're not going to stick that in right now are you...?" He asked nervously. "I don't think I'm ready..." He murmured shyly before his eyes scanned down my body and onto my package... I was certainly bigger than your average male... I guess I was the ultimate in every way.

"Oh, I know that you're not... You could barely handle one of my fingers.." I said with a slight smirk. I then began to force his legs up and on my shoulders... His fingers curled to hold onto the bedsheets even more as I forced him into this position... He held his breath as he watched my every move... I licked my fingers to lube them up before I reached down... I ran my finger back over his little tight tailhole and stuck it inside, He threw his head back into the pillow, his quills spreading out underneath the weight of his head, he bit down on his lip as I began to finger him... Curling it inside of him, which only caused the blue one to give a groan, his eyes rolling back a little in pleasure.

"Like that?~" I asked, amused as I watched him fight back moans.

"Oh fuck..." He cursed at me, which only urged me to keep going... It was hot hearing him talk dirty... He was such a goodie that he never cursed around me... But if he did let one slip he'd quickly apologize to cover it up...

"Heh... I like that~" I purred, fingering him faster... His member twitched in pleasure as I did so... I then introduced another finger... His body tensed up as I pushed the second one inside. He gave a cry of pleasure this time. His moans were like music to my ears... It was intoxicating.

"C-Chaos Shadow..." He moaned shyly, his eyes watering with pleasure.

"Feels good doesn't it...~?" I asked with a smug smirk forming on my face... I then fingered him faster, causing him to gasp as my palm slapped against his ass.

"O-OH CHAOS!" He screamed, his dick throbbing for attention which I wasn't going to give... My own body had needed to be aided as well... I pulled my fingers out and settled his ass in front of my dick... I prodded at his entrance before suddenly his other leg wrapped around my side, forcing me forward. "J-Just fuck me already Shadow!" He demanded, causing my manhood to plunge directly into his tight little tailhole... He screamed in pleasure as my shaft forced itself into him. My eyelids fluttered as I tried to compose myself. The rings of muscle squeezing my rod were enough to drive me over the edge... I leaned over him, placing a hand firmly on his hip while holding his leg suspended in the air with my other hand.

"F-Fucking hell.." I hissed. "You're so tight," I whispered softly, adjusting myself to a more comfortable position.

"W-well I gotta admit.." Sonic panted underneath me. "You're a lot thicker than I had expected." He gave a nervous chuckle, his face hot and red as I leaned further down... Pressing my forehead against his.

"...Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Because I'm going to fuck you like an animal after this..."

"Heh..." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, grinning the cocky grin he always wore. "Then do it~"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise... But I took him on his offer. I began to pull out and then slammed back into him. He breathed hard before he mewed once again in pleasure, his fingers curling against my shoulders. Once I had a rhythm things began to heat up; lewd noises filling the empty room... My thighs and pelvis slapping against his ass each time I sunk into his hole... The bed creaking while the headboard slammed against the wall behind it. My dick felt like it was being swallowed up by his body... I tilted my head back in pleasure as I kept pounding away... Sweat began to bead up on my fur and muzzle as I fucked Sonic as hard as I could. He held onto my arms and shoulders tightly, trying his best to keep up with my pace.

"F-Fuck!" He dug his nails into my shoulders, causing me to groan in pleasure... I suddenly took him by the waist and forced him upright, kneeling on the bed I held him by his waist, my dick still consumed by his tight cavern. I began to thrust forward, into him and he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Y-Yes! Shadow!" He cried, he then looked at me with tears in his eyes. I then forced him against the headboard, pounding away into him... "K-Kiss me..." He whispered harshly into my face... I did as I was asked and kissed him passionately. My dick began to hit at his sweet spot and he broke the kiss to shriek... It was so damn hot to see him like this... He was innocent, but I began to drain him of that and he began to turn into a dirty little whore like this...

"Keep looking at me." I ordered, gritting my teeth as his emerald gems landed back on my face... I wanted to see his eyes and the faces he made while I ruined his body and innocence.

"O-O Chaos! S-Shadow!" He whimpered shyly, his nails scraping down my back at this point... I pounded harder until he arched his back in pleasure. "I-I'm gonna cum again!" He screamed, I felt a dark grin form on my face before suddenly I stopped thrusting for a second, adjusting my legs apart even further before I jammed back into him... He gave a low groan of pleasure, shooting me a look of pure pleasure. "K-Keep punishing my body...~" He growled into my ear, causing my hormones to kick in even more... I was unable to control my body at this point. Spreading his ass apart further I eventually forced him back down onto the bed, allowing me to go to town on his poor, defenseless ass... I then forced both of his legs up and over his head, allowing his entire ass to be exposed to me...

"I told you I was going to fuck you like an animal.." I hissed between thrusts, his body bouncing against my dick... I pinned his arms above his head so he couldn't touch himself... I scowled and pounded even harder into him.

"S-SHIT!" He cried, tears of pleasure began to stream down the sides of his face as I jammed my full length into him... His entire body tensed up underneath me and his legs shuddered. He then climaxed once again, his load shooting up and onto his peachy tummy... I took in the lewd view as his tailhole contracted around my member... I gritted my teeth, arching my back in pleasure before suddenly I felt a strong urge to cum... I fought it for a few seconds, thrusting deep and hard into him, nailing him so deeply in fact that my balls slapped against his ass each time... He then looked me dead in the eyes and said something that pushed me over the edge.

"F-Fill me up Shadow!" He cried, his entire body trembling at this point... Then I came. I slammed deep into Sonic and filled him up, my cum was hot and thick... Sonic gave a gasp and his eyelids fluttered with pleasure as I filled his little asshole up with my cream... I remained inside of him for a long while before I slowly pulled out... I glanced down at our connection to watch. I didn't want any spilling out but I had climaxed so much that it was nearly impossible to do that... My dick slipped out with ease as the creampie I gave Sonic drippled out of him... Still holding his arms above his head I glanced up at his face... He looked extremely satisfied and he smirked at me.

"...Y-You s-sure did show me..~" He tiredly stuttered. His face bright red with embarrassment as I leaned over him... I allowed him to lower his legs to either side of my body... I then bit my lip, looking down at the lewd mess Sonic became as I removed my hand away from his wrists I held down for so long... "... I...I know there's some unwritten rule about saying this after sex... But I'm gonna say it anyways..." He then pulled me close, our dicks gently pressing against one another. I didn't want to crush him but I allowed him to do whatever he wanted since I did destroyed his ass just now... He didn't say anything at first but only kissed me deeply... We made out for a few moments before he broke the kiss and left me wanting more... He then closed his eyes, holding me close by my shoulders...

"...I-I think I love you Shadow..." He whispered into the darkness... I felt my heart pound hard within my chest before I could even stop the words coming out of my own mouth...

"...As well, Sonic... You are all I ever wanted in a partner..." I then pecked his lips tenderly... "I think you're perfect..."

He gave me a tired smile before he laughed gently... We settled in for cuddling for the rest of the night... We would doze off now and then, due to the energy we used up... But eventually, the sun began to rise and fill the bedroom with a warm, loving glow... He then looked up at me from my chest, his finger tracing little shapes upon my stomach...

"...I'm going, to be honest Shadow... Never in a million years had I ever thought you'd be into me."

"...Surprise." I said with a smirk, glancing down at him... Taking in the full view... He was absolutely breathtaking at this very moment... So vulnerable and innocent almost... Yet his actions earlier said otherwise.

"Well duh, a big surpise~," He said with a chuckle, he then closed his eyes happily, leaning his head against my chest fur, I knew he was listening for my heartbeat... I knew he could hear it too since it was still beating fast and hard... "Honestly though... I'm glad to finally have gotten that all off my chest... It was killing me at this point..." He then hums happily as I trailed my fingers up an down his back. "Nothing in the world can ruin this moment for us~" He happily laughed... but oh was he so wrong... For when I opened my mouth to speak and we both heard it... The front door opening and then closing...

I froze midstroke of his back as my eyes locked on the empty doorway... Sonic jumped slightly under my touch as well... I watched his ears twitch as they listened closely... Then I also heard it... Boots walking across the tiled floor of the kitchen... then starting up the wooden stairs... Sonic then automatically sat up, glancing around for what I would assume was his gloves.. but they were at the foot of the bed on the floor and I wasn't going to let him take all the covers away with him since I was naked as well... He then glanced over his shoulder at me with a look of shock.

I could only return the worried look as the footsteps finally reached the top and began to head straight towards the bedroom door, which was cracked open... I glanced towards the nearest window, determining if it was worth it to jump out at the last second possible...


End file.
